


water witch, water well

by blue_roses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think it’s a well. The mirror your soul is kept in, it’s a water well.<br/>There’s time, time, and time again. Then you see eyes:<br/>Wrapped around you. And in that, you start to lose every fragile thing you had.<br/>Was that your fault or his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	water witch, water well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notebookthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/gifts).



> for my friend jace!!! THIS IS SO LATE and im prolly never doing another su fic but have fun??

You’ve been out of your…

Control? Home? Mind? 

For so long you’ve hardly kept count.

You’d stopped trying to remember what having limbs,

Or hope,

Or a heart was like.

You think it’s a well. The mirror your soul is kept in, it’s a water well.

There’s time, time, and time again. Then you see eyes:

Wrapped around you. And in that, you start to lose every fragile thing you had.

Was that your fault or his?

His. His, his, his. Yours.

He’s so easy to imitate

You pray he’s not so easy to manipulate.

You’ve lost track of everything,

Including how to hold back.

Everything is erased other than brown eyes and the need to go  _ home _ .

When you see, see a

World that isn’t yours

You take another in your hands.

“Water witch,” they say.

“Water witch, water witch.”

“Water witch, water witch,

Water witch in a water well.”

Healing.

You fly towards a deep black that turns to a fluorescent yellow.

You lose your blue before your wings: you never thought you’d lose a color,

You want to shatter the ones who took it away from you.

  (she loves me, she loves me not)

Everything sinks down, down, down. The hand

Releases you with physical scars, the hand 

That takes you goes deeper.

He looks at you as if you can be

Redeemed, as if you have

 Something,

 Somewhere,

 Something, somewhere, someone to live for.

You don’t

So you won’t.

  (she’s going to dance, let the limbs be thrown around, whatever comes comes)

You are one, in the bright green bubbles of poison.

_ Your  _ poison.

Then she begs of you,

  As if she gave you the same choice.

 “No.”

You go into the depths of the blue

You’ll never let her go.

Malachite.

More monotonous, repetitive, than you expected.

“She loves me, she loves me not.”

You want her to shut up, so you say so

“Shut up.”

“You can let me go.”

You can feel the laughter bubble up Malachite’s throat. 

Poison, poison.

“You can’t control me.”

(she already has.)

“She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not.”

You have a feeling he’s dreaming.

It doesn’t (does) make sense.

She’s asleep, but Malachite?

Malachite is a restless existence.

Get out. “I’m Malachite now

_ Run! _ ” get out get out get out.

_ Stay _

Water witch in a water well.

How else can it end--

Without sentimental,

Tattered cloth, post honeymoon-esque loss?

As long as you’re in her grip, you’ll chain her still.

You never imagined:

What would happen

If both of you let go?   
He’s back.

“You’re…” he says.

“I’m…” you say.

It’s quiet. You thought you knew empty.

You didn’t. 

There’s bustling mixed with a 

Quiet,

  Quiet, 

     Mind?

Then there’s the green one. 

She’s changed. You can’t think.

“She’s changed,” you can’t admit. 

She’s small

You never thought she was so small

You never thought a lot of things.

“It’ll be fun.”

You don’t remember the last time anything was.

...it was okay.

  (that’s a start)

Malachite--

 The concept, the other half

Bound to rear its ugly head.

And it does:

  It does, it does, it does.

You don’t expect the desperation,

  “No one else...except me.”

  “Shut up.”

  “Please…”

Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up.

He always takes the blow.

Speaks up

Steps up.

You don’t know love,

But you repeat the past thought

  That’s-- _ that was  _ a start.

He asks questions

You can’t control the thought.

Love. 

The water witch won’t.

The water witch won’t return to the water well.

Or the fluorescence 

Or the hands

Toxicity

Anything.

You don’t remember when you stopped

But you stopped.

“Lapis,” is said.

“Lazuli,” is repeated.

The words never seemed more true.

You’re inside something you can’t quite comprehend.

It’s not like before, you never want it to be.

Your heart returns. 

 


End file.
